Dos veces
by Besiegen
Summary: Cuando vives más de cien años las cosas tienden a repetirse.


Que puedo decir, adoro a Byakuya (en realidad adoro a cualquiera que sea serio) y me alegra por fin escribir de él, sobretodo porque bleach esta en mi lista de "animes y mangas a los que quiero escribirles un fic" y no podía perder la oportunidad.

Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito

* * *

Era la segunda vez en el día que le pasaba algo semejante.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las miradas, aunque lo fuera, y mucho menos del de un montón de chiquillas que no pasaban de los dieciséis, todas mirándolo como si fuera una atracción de circo, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver, como si no hubiera pasado un alma modificada metida en un peluche de león corriendo por entre sus piernas.

¿Por qué había aceptado recoger a Rukia?

¡Por todos los cielos, si era el capitán del sexto escuadrón!, el respetado, y por sobretodo temido, Kuchiki Byakuya. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a Rukia tan mansamente fuera de ese edificio al que iba a "estudiar" con Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con las peleas que ella tuviera con ese cabeza de zanahoria?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasándola por los negros cabellos, suspirando profundamente al notar que ese _gigai _carecíade los _kenseikan_ que normalmente él llevaba, y cayendo en la cuenta del grave error que había cometido cuando notó, oyó y vio las reacciones de sus indeseadas acompañantes.

Reprimió por segundos el deseo de enviar su estoica imagen a darse una vuelta y rodar los ojos como lo haría cualquiera, pero no, él simplemente alzó un poco más la mirada, lo justo para chocar la mirada con unos ojos violetas, que no pertenecían precisamente a la persona que esperaba.

Era la segunda vez en su vida en la que se perdía en la mirada de alguien.

Era ella, no había duda.

Claro, por razones obvias el vestuario había cambiado, y ella se iba acercando a pasos lentos, casi flotando en el vestido verde que llevaba, mientras miraba aparentemente distraída un mensaje en el celular, intentando ocultar el sonrojo provocado por aquel corto cruce de miradas.

La vida, no, el destino, no es siempre justo.

Él no podía simplemente acercársele, no, tendría que esperar, pacientemente por cierto, a que su alma regresara al _Rukongai_ para poder verla, e intentar lograr cualquier cosa.

Sería complicado de todas formas.

Examinó con rapidez cada posibilidad mientras ella pasaba por su lado, aún concentrada en el contenido del mensaje, hasta que se paró de pronto, a casi dos metros de donde él y su comitiva estaban, y él rogó internamente porque fuera ella quien le hablara o le diera alguna señal para poder evitar tantas complicaciones.

Ella se volteó, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, con la mirada tranquila que la caracterizaba, pero mirando al pequeño niño de no más de tres años que se acercaba corriendo con un helado en la mano, y gritando "¡mami!" con alegría.

Era la segunda vez que sentía que se le caía el mundo.

Un hombre, seguramente el padre del niño, llegó detrás del pequeño, y se dispuso a entablar con ella una conversación que no duró más de cinco minutos antes de que se despidieran con un gesto de la mano y cada uno tomara su rumbo, él cabizbajo y ella oyendo atenta al niño entre sus brazos.

Tal vez a eso se refería ella cuando le dijo que lamentaba no haberlo amado en la misma medida en que él lo había hecho. Tal vez, ella tenía otras ambiciones, o tal vez, así de simple, él no era lo que ella en verdad quería.

Ella siguió sonriendo, arrullando al pequeño en sus brazos, y le sonrió, casi como si lo reconociera, mientras tarareaba _Je Chante Pour Passer le Temps _y se dirigía a cualquier lado.

Y él, por segunda vez en el día, e ignorando cualquier acción de su séquito, pensó que las segundas oportunidades si existen.

* * *

Por extraño que parezca, me ha gustado, al parecer a mi si me inspira trasnochar.

Siempre he creído que cuando se vive más de cien años las cosas tienden a repetirse, que Hisana (¿sabían que era a ella a quien me refería no?) tendría que reencarnar, y que Byakuya la vería de nuevo (soy cursi, me gusta la idea del verdadero amor) y esta es una pequeña historia dedicada a ello.

Creo que algo que vale la pena aclarar es lo de los kenseikan, y lo de "_je chante pour passer le temps_", que bueno, lo primero, son los adornos del pelo blanco que Byakuya tiene, y lo segundo, pues es el nombre de su canción favorita.

Gracias por leer, y ya saben, dejar reviews es bueno para la salud del autor

_**Revisión 3-12-12:**__ me di cuenta de algo: soy idiota. Cuando escribí esto lo hice recordando los siempre fallidos intentos de mi mamá por que me llevara bien con mi papá. El hombre nos dejó antes de que yo pudiera formarme una visión amena de él, así que entre eso, y a que tengo curiosidad de sobra para meterme en lo que no me importa, siempre hubo un poco de mala sangre entre los dos. Cuando era pequeña y ella intentaba reunirnos, yo siempre terminaba corriendo hacia ella, llamándola desesperada y con mi queridísimo padre intentando llevarme el paso. La cosa de las reuniones terminó cuando cumplí los cinco, pero no creo que vaya a olvidarlo. Así que no, no era una bonita familia lo que quise retratar, si no una pareja fallida con un hijo que en cualquier situación sólo tomaría el lado de la madre. Por eso lo de las "_segundas oportunidades"

_Sólo quería aclarar. Pensé en ese momento, y ahora que lo recuerdo, que si Hisana hubiese reencarnado tal vez habría terminado enamorándose y quizá hasta formando una familia, pero que tal vez no funcionaría realmente bien porque en realidad ella no estaría con la persona a quien en realidad amaba. _

_¿Por que la revisión sólo hasta ahora? porque no quiero hacer los trabajos de la universidad._


End file.
